Brothers
by JackieFrost1234
Summary: This is a BROTHERLY fic with MY made up pairs Jacob(My OC!) and Jack Frost. This will not be a yaoi fic so sorry fans. Okay, so after the tragic death of a new sibling, Jacob Martinez Wynters never knew what it was like to be a big brother,but when he takes in this abused teen can he learn? Even if it means risking his safety? I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT MY OCS!
1. PROLOGUE

BROTHERS Prologue

**I have decided to make ANOTHER fanfiction that I REALLY hope you'll like. Now this is MY made up BROTHERLY- Sorry I don't do yaoi- pairing. Jacob Wynters(MY OC) x Jack frost(Human but not Jackson Overland). There will be slight rating change but not too big. BTW I have fixed my other story "Rise Of The Dead" on the first chapter and got the hang of typing on this sight. Anyways just so you know there is caution on few chapters! I'll let you know when that is. So, enjoy this and review plz!**

In room 106, _chaos_ was happening. Mrs. Rebecca Martinez was going into labor of her second child after 9 months of waiting. Her oldest son, 18 year old,brown haired, hazel brown eyed, Jacob Martinez Wynters had been waiting anxiously outside the hospital room; awaiting for his new sibling to arrive. He had been planning many things for the baby and him to do... After the baby figured out how to walk, but he could wait.

Suddenly, the place went silent... Where were the cries of new life? Jacob felt his heart race and he stood. No, no, this wasn't right. There is always a birth cry. Suddenly, the door opened and a man with dull brown hair, and dark brown eyes stepped out."Johnson Martinez," is his name and he is Jacob's father. The man's voice was so caught in his throat that he couldn't speak. He didn't need to. Jacob knew exactly what has happened.

Jacob hugged his father tightly and Johnson gradually hugged him back. Both males stood crying in the hallway for the loss of the new Martinez. Jacob clenched his eyes shut in thought of having to throw away all the things that were gonna happen... Maybe he wasn't meant to be a big brother...

* * *

After the funeral, Jacob stood at the baby's grave that read 'Jeremy Anthony Martinez' engraved in the face of it. On top, the grave had a baby angel carved. The young male's eyes were dimmed with sadness. All of the sudden, snow began to fall gently on the ground. Jacob looked up and a small snowflake landed on his nose. He blinked once it dissolved on his skin.

Figuring out it was time to leave, he pulled out a white rose and set it down on the platform along with other flowers. The rest of the day had been dull and disappointing for the Martinez. That night, Jacob prayed that one day, just one day... He would finally know the feeling of being a older brother... Little did he know that God was gonna give it to him sooner than he thought...

**I know it's short, but this IS the PROLOGUE. Anyways review if you liked it or not and want me to continue. Remember to read the two updated chapters of "Rise Of The Dead!" I have fixed grammar on the first chapter for those who were confused!****bye! *POP*  
**


	2. Chapter 1

BROTHERS CH.2 Found

**Hello my fellow readers and thanks for the comments so I think I'm gonna continue! Make yourselves comfortable and here's ch.1!**

Six months later, the memory of what could've been haunted Jacob. His mom would very much get up crying in the night about her miscarriage, waking him and his father up. Johnson wasn't too affected but he said it is killing him from the inside and his father wasn't the one to lie. It was in the mid spring and now Jacob was walking home from school.

His eyes were more dimmed of emptiness than last time and his face showing no emotion. He feels like he's a zombie in physical ways. Walking with his head bowed and voice hardly speaking. But he would crazy if he agreed to that. The young male walked through the woods that was like a shortcut home; though he hardly took it. There was a sudden rustle from the bushes and Jacob became alerted. Guess he wasn't alone.

With a suspicious frown, he crept over to the bush. The rustling didn't stop and with quick speed, Jacob thrust his hand into the bush and immediately caught hold of something... That yelped! With little strength, Jacob pulled out a boy. Despite his moves to escape out of Jacob's strong grip, the older male examined the younger teen's features. Hair white as snow, eyes a vibrant blue, skin pale as ice, blue hoodie covered in filth, brown deer skinned trousers with holes, feet bared and blistered, and face full of fright. "P-please let me go! I-I-"

"Why were you following me?," Jacob interrupted. The albino calmed his moving at the question, but still had a face of panic and alert.

"I-I wasn't! I-I swear! Just please let me go!" Jacob didn't know what was up with this kid, but he dropped him loose. The younger male looked at him confused. "Wh... Why did you do that?," he whispered. Jacob looked at him oddly. 'Because you told me to?," he replied.

"Yeah, I know I told you. But WHY did you listen?"

"Because I don't know you, kid."

"Oh! Well my name is Jack!...Jack Frost!," the younger chirped. Jacob looked at _Jack_ dumbfounded when the words fell out his mouth. "Jack...Frost? Well _that _explains the hair. What are you the _mythical _expression of _the _Jack Frost?," he spoke sarcastically. Jack looked at him offended by Jacob's joke. "No! And he IS real! Just because you can't see things, doesn't mean they're real!" Jacob felt like he was talking to a four year old that still believed in_ Santa Clause._ Rubbing his temples, he asked, "Okay, well my name is Jacob Martinez kid, who on earth are you hiding from if it's not me?"

Jack frowned. "That's _none _of your business," he said rudely. "Well one way or another, you are gonna tell me or I will drag you to the police station..." Without warning, Jacob grabbed Jack by the wrist and began to drag him to the direction where the main road was. "HEY! Let me go you idiot! You have no right!," Jack growled, trying to pull free. Jacob only rolled his eyes. "Nope. Once we get there, we're gonna have to find your Guardian and tell them you _ran away_."

Jack seemed alerted at this idea. "W_HAT! _No, you don't understand! I can't go back to him!" Jacob came to a halt and looked at the younger teen. "Who?" Jack remained silent so Jacob shrugged and continued pulling the teen further. That what got Jack to speak up. "His name's Ronnie!," he cried. Jacob stopped and looked at the albino with seriouse eyes. "Tell me right now _why _can't you go with him?," he demanded. Jack let his gaze lower. Jacob was lost at first, but then spotted a hint of something under Jack's sleeve.

Pulling it up with his free hand, he gasped at the multiple of scars engraved in letters. They read **'PROPERTY**** OF RONNIE.' **That's when Jacob realized. He looked back at Jack who just kept his gaze down in shame. "He says he does it because I need discipline. I get in trouble when I'm caught outside or talking to anyone but him... I don't wanna go back... He'll _punish _me again... I hide because he has friends who look for me and take me back to him..." That's when Jack began crying.

"D-d-don't t-take me back pl-please! I-I don't want to g-go back!," he sobbed. Before he knew it, Jacob pulled him into a strong embrace and he immediately excepted it. The older male petted the back of Jack's white hair with a few tears trailing down his face. "There, there. Shh, shh, shh, I won't take you back. I promise, I promise. You're gonna be fine...," he soothed. Both settled on the ground with Jack curled in his lap.

They sat there till the young boy fell asleep with his head pressed against Jacob's chest; small breaths coming out his agaped mouth. For some reason, Jacob couldn't find the heart to ditch the boy in the woods, but something was telling him to tag him along. So that's what he decided. Getting up with Jack in his arms, he walked the rest of the way home.

**AWW! Jacob, you big sweetheart! So much misunderstanding in this chapter and still more secrets to be revealed! *Cough* And fluff! *Cough* Well, review how ya feeling with this story or PM me! Bye!**** *POP*  
**


	3. Chapter 3

BROTHERS CH.3 Greetings... Sort of?

**Soooooooo Long! I apologize for a long wait! well all I have t say is R&R! **

Jacob had carried Jack to his fairly large house and struggled to open the door. Once he did, he quickly laid the sleeping Jack onto the couch. "Mom!," Jacob called. To his voice, a woman with short-cut chestnut brown hair, beautiful brown eyes, and wearing casual clothes with an apron walked in."What is it sweetie..." Her voice trailed off but her eyes instantly spotted Jack.

"Oh my God." Quickly, she crouched down beside the sleeping teen and like instinct, she placed her hand on his head for any signs of injury."Wh... Where did you find him?," _Rebecca Martinez_ whispered in awe."Well, he was actually hiding from me because he thought I was... Someone," Jacob replied. He couldn't tell his mom about Jack's abusive owner... Not now. Right now, Jack was sleeping and the last thing he needed was to cry again.

"Poor baby! He must be sick- I mean look at his skin! All pale and his feet covered in blisters!" Jacob smiled softly at his mother's frantic talk of such bad shape Jack was in. It was better than seeing her depressed of the miscarriage. Jack suddenly began stirring and whimpering softly. Jacob motioned his mother to stop so she did, but Jack kept on whimpering. Taking a guess, Jacob sat next to the younger teen and gently ruffled his hair.

Jack stopped and leaned into his touch. Jacob couldn't help but chuckle at the feeling and so did Rebecca."I think he's growing on you," she exclaimed."Yeah... Feels great..." The door opened and Johnson stepped inside; he immediately noticing everyone surrounding the sleeping boy."My God. What is going on here?," he accidentally asked out loud."_Shush!," _both Jacob and Rebecca hissed.

Johnson saw Jack stir and flinched in understanding."Where did you find him?," he whispered."He was following me... Well. Hiding actually," Jacob replied. Suddenly, Jack's eyes opened to meet everyone's eyes. With a yelp, he slammed his whole body into Jacob's and clutched onto his shirt with heavy breaths. He was completely terrified.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, it's okay, Jack. These are my parents," Jacob soothed, but Jack didn't change action. Johnson stepped forward with a hand out, in a greeting way, causing Jack to let out a whimper and push closer to Jacob."The poor sweetheart is scared," Rebecca listening to her, Jack looked up at Jacob with fearful eyes."W-where am I? I-I fell asleep an-and n-now I'm here." Jacob smiled gently.

"Ease up kid. You're making me vibrate. Don't be scared. This is just my home and these are my parents; my family. Johnson, my dad, and Rebecca, my mom." he explained. "Oh! Hi cutie!," Rebecca squealed with a wave. Jack waved just a little. Johnson smiled and waved."Hey there kiddo." Jack's eyes widened and a image of a tall,buff, tattooed man with dark grey eyes, and fresh cut hair appeared with a grin like the Devil's. With a scream, he crawled out of Jacob's arms and crawled to the corner.

"N-no! I'm s-s-sorry! P-please I-I didn't mean to!," he stammered with eyes clenched closed and arms hugging his knees that he buried his head into. Everyone was shocked by the teen's terror, especially Johnson who was absolutely confused. Jacob had a good guess why Jack was acting like this, but dared not to say a word."Jack!," he cried before walking and crouching next to Jack.

The white haired teen shook furiously with shaky sobs. The only thing Jacob could do was wrap him into an embrace. Jack struggled to get out though Jacob refused to let him go."Jack! Stop, it's me! It's me, Jacob!" That stopped the teen. Jacob rubbed the others back soothingly."You're safe... You're safe..." Jack finally calmed down and looked at Jacob's parents, but mainly Johnson.

"Err... Sorry kid if I scared you," Johnson stammered. Jack hesitantly stood and took baby crepts as if the man was going to bite him."It's okay sir... I just got scared," Jack spoke in a small tone. Johnson smiled."We all get scared kid. So why where you hiding from my son?" Jacob's eyes widened and before Jack could reply, he covered the boy's mouth."Boy am I _starving! _Hey mom can you make some food, I'm gonna go show Jack around," he spoke in a fast pace then lead Jack upstairs.

Rebecca blinked rapidly along with Johnson at their son's weird behavior."You um, get the dishes and I'll cook," Rebecca chuckled. Johnson shook his head and the two walked into the kitchen.

**What other things does Jack have to say? Hmm? Oh I got it!... I CAN'T TELL YOU! You have to keep reading to find out! Hope ya liked this chapter and tell me if you want me to continue on with this please! BYE! *POP***


End file.
